Fragile Kindness
by Jyuami
Summary: Natsuki, a homeless wanderer was taken in by the kindness of the Tokiha family. In turn she showed a little kindness to a distraught patron. What she didn't expect was that patron turning her life upside down. Tomoe/Natsuki/Shizuru
1. Chapter 1

Fragile Kindness

Summary: Natsuki, a homeless wanderer was taken in by the kindness of the Tokiha family. In turn she showed a little kindness to a distraught patron. What she didn't expect was that patron turning her life upside down.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME/Otome, which belongs to Sunrise. This is unbeta'ed, read at your own risk. ;)

* * *

The girl's stomach rumbled as she walked along the busy streets of Windbloom Kingdom. She had been walking for days, and sleeping where she could. Thus far, she was hungry, and covered in grime that compiled from the past ten days she had been wandering. It had been ten days since she left the homeless shelter in northern Windbloom, next to the boarder of the Republic of Aries.

With no destination in mind, and no need or desire to be anywhere, the young woman continued to walk. However as she continued the aimless journey along the lonely path, a delicious aroma arrested her senses and caused her to pause. Turning to follow the delectable scent, green eyes closed in concentration. Allowing her feet to guide her, the young urchin found herself before the back door of an old looking restaurant. The door was partially ajar, and from within the savory order emanated.

Reaching a dirty hand out to push the door open wider, the tramp hesitated, before stepping back and away from the ajar door. Sighing loudly and rubbing the grumbling from her stomach, the girl turned away. She couldn't bring herself to enter the establishment, no matter how hungry she was. With the intention to walk back out of the alley, despite the protests of her pleading stomach, the girl took a shaky step forward. Then another. And another. She did not get far as the hunger pang became too great, and she halted in her tracks.

Refusing to turn around and be temped by the open door, green eyes focused on the large dumpster beside her. Without a second though, she lifted the lid and peered at the contents inside. The partially eaten food looked good. Better than the ones she had scavenged yesterday. Ignoring the flies, she reached in and pulled out a handful of the wasted noodles. Just as she was about to partake in her find, her mouth salivating, a voice accosted her.

"Hey!" the voice shouted, startling the vagabond, the liberated food from the bin fell to the ground at her feet. Mortified at her loss, green eyes quickly turned to the one that yelled at her. Fear evident in green eyes, as her legs tensed to escape. "Hey," the voice called out again, this time softer, as if trying not to chase the wanderer away. "it's alright, I'm not going to harm you."

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked at the older man standing in the once ajar door. An apron tied about his lean figured, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbow, the man looked harmless. At least he wasn't bearing a large kitchen knife like most men did when they discovered her.

"Why don't you come away from there?" The man with brown hair and gentle lavender eyes asked congenially. "If you're hungry, I can give you something a bit...healthier than that to eat."

"I have no money...I'm sure I can't afford what you have to offer." the girl replied as she turned away.

"I'm quite sure of that. But nonetheless, allow me to give you something to eat." Seeing the girl glance at him from across the way, the man smiled sincerely. "No cost; it would go to waste if you refuse."

Turning fully to regard the man again, the urchin openly frowned. In her nine-teen years of life, she had learned that there was no such thing as 'free,' and that everything came at a price. "Why?" she asked as she watched the man slowly approach her.

"I have a daughter, who looks to be your age. If she were ever in the position you are in, I can only pray that some kind soul would take pity on her and help her out."

"I don't need your pity." the man was walking closer, but she refused to move. Although she was weak from hunger, she knew how to defend herself, and would not allow herself to be overtaken.

Stopping three feet away from the drifter, the man tried to ease the evident wariness in sharp emerald eyes. "It is not pity I feel for you, but compassion. Please, allow me to aid you."

Having never had anyone regard her and speak to her as such, the vagrant furrowed her brows at the sincere man. There wasn't anything she had left to lose. So nodding her head stiffly, she followed the man in to her first warm meal in months.

* * *

Walking among the busy travelers, the young woman entered the familiar restaurant with purpose. The little bell above the door announced her entrance to the cook behind the counter. Looking up warm lavender eyes greeted the young woman's active green orbs. "Welcome back, how did the interview go?"

"I got the job." was the gruff reply as the slender woman collapsed on the bar stool.

Smiling happily, the cook couldn't help but feel pride for the girl before him. Just a year ago, he had first met the girl in the back of the restaurant digging through the trash. Now she had turned her life around and found employment, and he couldn't be happier. "That's great Natsuki! You really are amazing." he said as he placed the chopped vegetables aside for later tonight.

"Thank you, Mr. Tokiha, for everything." Natsuki said as she smiled kindly at the man behind the bar top. For the past year, the Tokiha's had welcomed her in, and treated her as family. She would always be grateful to them and their kindness they showed to a complete stranger.

Waving away the thanks, a common occurrence between the two, Mr. Tokiha grinned. "We'll have to celebrate tonight! Once Mai and Takumi get home, we'll all go out to celebrate!"

"It's not necessary..." Natsuki said as she pushed cobalt lock behind her ear and smiled. Although she was proud of her accomplishment, she didn't want Mr. Tokiha to spend money on her-which he often tried to do. Now that she finally got a better paying job, she intended to pay his kindness back in full.

"Non-sense Natsuki! I'm proud of you, and we should celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Mr. Tokiha's daughter asked as she walked into the restaurant, her younger bother behind her.

At their appearance, Mr. Tokiha's smile widened. "Mai, Takumi, over here! Natsuki just got a job, so we should go out and celebrate."

"Another one?" Mai asked as embraced the girl atop the bar stool in a congratulatory hug. "Natsuki, how many jobs do you plan on having?"

"Natsuki, you're going to work yourself to the bone if you're not careful." Takumi said as he clapped her on the back. "But all the same, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Mai, Takumi. But this is only a part time gig at Orphan. I'll just be bar tending on Monday and Thursday nights."

Taking a seat next to the girl she considered a sister, Mai placed the bag with all their earnings for the day on the bar top. "Even so Na-chan, Takumi is right, what about your other job? The magazine delivery one in the mornings?"

"Today was a bit slow," Takumi said as he slumped down on the stool beside Mai as he spoke to his father. "We only had fourteen customers."

"Still that's pretty good, son." Mr. Tokiha said as he collected the monies and placed them into the safe under the bar. He didn't see the slight frown on the ex-urchin's face as he turned his back.

"So Natsuki, when do you go in for training?" Mai asked, having seen the worried frown her friend wore.

"Later today. They want me to go in before they open, to teach me the basics before I start." Natsuki said as she stretched. Yawning, she tried to shake herself a wake, but it was no use. She had been up at four that morning delivering magazines to the various venders all across Windbloom.

Nudging the exhausted girl with her shoulder, Mai placed a gentle arm across Natsuki's shoulder. "Come on, you should get your rest while you can then. I'll wake you up to get ready for your training." Nodding tiredly, green eyes drooped as she followed the redhead up the flight of stairs to the living area.

Once the girls were out of sight, Mr. Tokiha sighed. "It's good that Natsuki wants to help out, but really, I'm afraid she's working herself too hard." Taking the vegetables he recently prepared to the refrigerator, Mr. Tokiha pulled out the beef to cut for the night.

After washing his hands, Takumi rolled up his sleeves and grabbed an apron off the rack to help his father. Taking the pork while his father sliced the raw beef, Takumi began to cut the pork into slices. "I think she just wants to help us out though dad. She knows we're struggling with the business, so she works hard to help pay the bills."

Nodding silently, Mr. Tokiha said nothing. "She's really exhausted." Mai said, joining them, washing her hands at the sink. "Today is her first day, I only hope she'll have enough energy to get though it." Rinsing the cabbage and carrots, Mai began chopping at the island counter. "She gave me her paycheck this morning too, from the magazine delivery service she does. 'For rent' she said. Na-chan refused to keep it, and threatened to tear it in half if I didn't take it." Sighing heavily, Mai shook her head ruefully. "Moe, honestly dad, I always feel bad taking her money. You would think after a year of doing it, I'd be used to it, but I'm not! She's practically family, it's not right taking her money..."

"I know sweetheart." Mr. Tokiha said as he finished with the beef. "Natsuki is rather stubborn, isn't she?" Amid the lighthearted scoffs and gentle smiles he received from his children, Mr. Tokiha continued to prepare the food.

* * *

That night Natsuki arrived at the small bar called Orphan two hours before it was to due open at seven. Dressed smartly in black slacks, a white collared blouse, and dress shoes, Natsuki made her way down the narrow street to the secluded bar. It was located off the main street, behind a large super store with multiple new and flashy restaurants in front of it. It was an old establishment, so the location was poor, and clientele meager. It faced the same predicament as Mr. Tokiha's restaurant, the Ramen Bowl, did. Both had poor locations due to newer bars and shops and restaurants opening that attracted their clientele away. Nevertheless, although Orphan and the Ramen Bowl were suffering, they still managed a steady amount of business.

It was due to Windbloom's capital, Fuuka's expansion. The area around the Ramen Bowl and Orphan, was once considered the edge of the city, bordering the residential area. Now all the old apartment buildings were torn down and replaced by large strip malls and various food shops and night clubs. Things were hard for the older businesses, and most closed down and were renovated for the city's active night life.

Parking her bicycle in the back of the bar, and locking it up to the alley lamp, Natsuki walked to the front of the bar. Entering the empty establishment, Natsuki was greeted by her new boss and fellow bartender, Dyne.

Natsuki's first night as a bar tended started now.

* * *

AN: I couldn't focus with this idea bouncing around in my head. I just had to write it! So it might seem similar to a few other fics on this site (but really what doesn't?), but all I ask is that you give this a try and let allow me to prove you how unique it is (or maybe ;). Anyways, I will be focusing on My Musume and The Classical Side of Love more so than this. This is just a passing fancy that I'm currently engaged in. So updates will be sporadic-like all of my updates-but nonetheless, I hope you were intrigued enough to R&R.

Till next time,

-Jyuami


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile Kindness

AN: Thanks for the response to this new fic, you guys are au'some! XD Also many thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, Balticbard, who through quick reviewing has allowed this update.

Warning! This chapter discusses drugs and alcohol. Sadly I've no experience with either, so I'm just going off of what I've read. lol... even bar scene in this chapter, and the ones to follow will be vague as I honestly don't know what they serve and how it's made. XP So forgive me, my ignorance, but I hope it will be some what believable.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Wiping the glass tumbler with the white cloth, Natsuki's sharp emerald eyes scanned the small bar and lounge. It wasn't too big. The bar seated ten, and there were twelve booths, six on each side, that lined the dingy walls. There wasn't enough room for a pool table; they only had an old jukebox off to the left side of the entrance. Across from the jukebox was a dart board. That was the extent of the entertainment available in the run down joint.

Most of the customers, Natsuki quickly learned, were regulars. They always entered the bar at a certain time, sat at a certain seat, and ordered the same drink every night. "It's like clockwork," Dyne said, and so he only taught Natsuki how to make the usual drinks. "The bar owner, Mr. Yamada always sits in the back booth to the right, by the dart board. It's so he could keep on eye on the workers and the customers," Dyne related with a nod of his head in Mr. Yamada's direction. Natsuki found it odd that the owner would hang out in the bar and not in the back, but she didn't say anything.

It has been three hours since Orphan opened at six, and Natsuki had met half of the regular customers already. The patrons were nice, 'happy to see a new face,' they said. Most of them gave her a little tip, 'just for being cute,' or 'for the new girl,' they often stated. Not that Natsuki minded, Mr. Yamada said that she could keep all the tips she made. That was his justification for paying her a low wage, but it was still at a higher rate than what she made delivering magazines at the break of dawn.

Over the past five hours Natsuki and Dyne had become good friends. Dyne was talkative, but not nosy. They talked about everything from liquors and wines, to cigars and cocaine. Not one to drink or smoke, it was interesting to Natsuki to learn that Dyne was a recovered addict and has been clean for two years now. Besides talking to each other, or relaxing in companionable silence, Natsuki also spoke with some of the customers. Most were among the older generation, who knew Mr. Yamada when he was just a boy, but the rest were business men retiring from the stress of the work day. There were a few women in the bar too, but they never lingered long. All in all, it was a boring slow night.

At 10:47pm, the pub's door opened, and a young business woman dressed in a tailored brown business skirt and cream colored blouse came in. With confident strides, the young office lady cut across the lounge and took an open stool at the end of the bar. "Whisky, on the rocks." she ordered as she placed her fancy handbag on her lap, and a credit card on the counter. Seeing Dyne's nod, Natsuki poured the amber liquid into the glass tumbler she had been polishing for the past half an hour.

"There you go." Natsuki said as she placed the liquor before the woman. Personally she found it impressive that the young woman, who looked around her height and build, would order such a strong drink. Natsuki knew from experience that she couldn't even hold one shot of sake (Mr. Tokiha's preferred alcohol), let alone a can of beer; her tolerance was so low. So it was with morbid fascination and awe, that Natsuki openly stared at the woman as she downed the whisky in one go.

Slamming the tumbler down with a loud 'smack,' the business woman sighed loudly as she embraced the burning sensation of the whisky rushing to her churning belly. "Another." she said without looking at the hovering bartender. She knew as soon as she walked into the establishment that the girl behind the counter was pretty, a rare beauty in the little run down pub; but she didn't care. Her heart ached, and she felt numb. She just wanted to drown in whisky; to die in her sorrows.

Natsuki filled the tumbler up with whisky upon request. Once again she watched the woman down the burning amber drink like it was water, and she was dying of dehydration. Soon the woman before her order a third round; and again Natsuki refilled the cup. However upon the fourth order, she hesitated. Glancing over at Dyne, and seeing the big man shrug, Natsuki topped the tumbler off.

Luckily this time, the woman before her paced herself in drinking the fourth round, to which Natsuki only watched in curiosity. All the other customers were currently nursing their drinks, none of whom she had met, drank as fervently or as hurriedly as the woman. Dyne was engaged in an animated conversation with a regular customer, which left Natsuki with nothing to do but clean the cups again. She had done so twice already.

An hour went by, and Natsuki had polished all of the glassware, and was now wiping down the bar top when she heard a choked sob from the lady at the end of the table. Frowning a bit and looking over, Natsuki noticed the woman's head was down on the counter. Unsure of what to do, this being her first night working as a bartender, Natsuki sought out Dyne's experience form. A shake of the head in the negative was her only answer, and so Natsuki tried to ignore the depressed lady. That is, until the patron called out to her.

"Hey you..." the lady said with a slight slur. She wasn't drunk yet, and could still talk a bit clearly. Yet she was on her sixth tumbler, and close to being completely wasted. When the bartender approached her, the woman tried to sit up, but the movement made her dizzy, so she settled with her chin resting on the smooth table top. "...you...how old are you...?"

"Old enough to work here." Natsuki replied. She had been asked by almost every customer that night if she was legal. At first it was embarrassing, then annoying, and now she responded to the question like she would the weather. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"...old enough..." the mysterious woman echoed Natsuki's reply, and completely ignored the question directed to her. "...I'm old enough too, but she completely ignores me...do I...do I look invisible to you...? Sees right through me she does..."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the bartender pulled lose raven locks into a low tie at the nape of her neck. Thus far all the other patrons had their drinks, but none of them were intoxicated to where they would mindlessly ramble. Feeling sympathy for the woman, who was clearly down on her luck, Natsuki decided to be a little kind to the lady. After all, everyone needed a little kindness. Had not for the Tokiha family, Natsuki knew she wouldn't be where she was today. "You're not invisible. I see you just fine."

"Tsk...tell that to my boss then!" The woman bemoaned as she took a sip of whisky. She screwed her eyes shut at the burn, but continued on. "I'm in love with her... Have been since I met her at high school, all the way through college... She's perfection per-persona-personi?... She's perfect I tell you. The way she walks, the way her hair follows behind her...her voice...and-oh god-her eyes! Darker than the finest wine... You ever felt like that? Like there's a burning vortex in you, that'll consume you if you don't do anything about it? ... 'Course not, you're too young I bet..."

As the patron gulped the rest of the spirit, Natsuki frowned in annoyance. "No, I haven't." she said tersely. She was trying to be nice, and here she got a backhanded slap. What did this lady know of suffering? She was probably a rich girl that was handed everything, Natsuki could tell from her mannerism and dress, and that woman before her was likely spoiled. She probably got paid more to sit in a comfy air conditioned office, than Natsuki made in a year. Refusing to refill the empty cup, Natsuki walked to the other side of the bar, intending to avoid the drunken woman for the rest of the night.

At ten till one, all the regular customers had long left the tavern. The only occupants were Dyne, Natsuki, and the crumpled lady at the bar. Mr. Yamada had left two hours ago, and the jukebox was silent. "Get her a cab, and I'll lock up." Dyne said as he jerked his head at the incoherent drunk's direction.

Why they even let the lady drink herself stupid wad beyond her, but Natsuki complied with the request nonetheless. Nudging the lady slumped over the countertop, the raven haired bartender tried to rouse the patron. "Hhhmm wut?" came the slurred reply from the office lady.

"Bar's closed. You gotta leave." was all Natsuki said as she helped the lady stand.

"..I...wanna 'nother drink..." the woman groaned as she swayed.

Signing as she rolled emerald eyes, Natsuki wrapped her arm around the slender waist, and helped escort the woman out. "Maybe tomorrow. You've had enough tonight. Honestly you've had way more than enough for a week, but why they let you keep at it, I don't know." Although the latter part was said mostly to herself, Natsuki tried not to recoil from the strong smell of alcohol emanating from the woman in her arms.

They managed to awkwardly make it to the main street in one piece, to which Natsuki was grateful. Hailing a cab was another matter. The wasted business woman was dead weight, and mumbling the entire short distance. Gripping the woman awkwardly with one hand, trying not to drop her, Natsuki raised the other arm in hopes a taxi would stop. After a few minutes a green and white cab pulled up to the curb and the automatic back door opened. Unceremoniously depositing the patron in the back, Natsuki shut the door in finality. Glad to finally be rid of her.

"Where to?" the driver asked as he glanced from Natsuki to the woman in back.

With a shrug, Natsuki pointed to the drunk. "Ask her."

"No way, I ain't takin' 'er no where!" the balding driver stated as he opened up the back door again. "Get 'er out. Drunks don't pay, 'n I ain't goin' no where with out mah moneh."

Exhaling a deep breath, Natsuki looked at the intoxicated woman, to the driver, to the way back to Orphan and her bicycle. "So much for going home." she muttered as she climbed in back with the drunk. "Oi, where do you live?"

Ignoring the hard nudges and forceful shakes, the inebriated woman's head lolled back and forth.

Sighing in frustration, Natsuki was about to give up, when the woman's bag fell to the floor of the cab. Picking up the leather purse, Natsuki green eyes looked at the unconscious woman for a moment of permission, then opened the bag. Digging around for an ID, the bartender sighed in relief as she found it. 'Citizen of Windbloom Kingdom. Tomoe Marguerite. Hair: Green. Eyes: Gray. Height: 5'5". Weight: 50kg DOB:...' as green eyes found the address, Natsuki smiled in triumph. Giving out the location to the driver, Natsuki was about to exit the cab, when the car pulled away and she fell back with a jolt. "Oi, what are you doing? I need to get out! I'm not going with her!"

"N' I needs t' get paid," the driver's eyes glared at her from the rear view mirror, "so youes ain't goin' no wheres till I do."

Fuming, Natsuki settled in the back, wondering once again, how she got roped into this mess.

As the taxi took a sharp turn, the sleeping form of the office lady landed on a startled Natsuki. Her name was Tomoe, Natsuki recalled from the ID. "Oi, Tomoe, come on, get up." Again, getting no response, Natsuki huffed and turned to look out the window. However when she felt the lady snuggle on to her, Natsuki blushed as she tried to disengage herself from Tomoe's strong grip.

A mumbled 'don' ignore meh' was the only coherent thing the wasted woman uttered as the taxi stopped before a tall apartment building. Happy to finally arrive, the wayward bartender eagerly exited the car and pulled the comatose woman out with her. Using the tip money she earned that night, Natsuki paid the irate driver, and scoffed when he peeled away. Dragging the patron into the apartment lobby, Natsuki had hoped there would be someone that could assist taking Ms. Marguerite to her apartment, but there was none.

Groaning at her luck, and shaking the green haired girl awake, Natsuki only stopped when she got the room number. Taking the elevator and half carrying the girl, Natsuki rummaged through the expensive purse once again and pulled out the keys to let them in.

The apartment was large and spacious. Clean, and obviously expensive. Just as she thought, Natsuki mentally scoffed. So removing their shoes, and making way to the living room, Natsuki smirked in satisfaction when she dropped the wasted woman on the couch.

A pain filled moan left Tomoe's chapped lips, as a hand unconsciously rubbed her head. Briefly, the raven haired woman felt bad, but quickly squashed the emotion, as she made her way to the door. She had lost forty-five minutes of her time, and three quarters of the tips she had earned that night because of the woman before her. She still had her morning magazine delivery to do in two hours too, and she hadn't had enough rest yet. She was more than fifteen miles away from Orphan where she left her bike, and perhaps about twenty miles away from the Ramen Bowl. Just getting back home was going to be difficult as she was already exhausted, so she could't afford to care about the bar's patron behind her.

Bending down to place the discarded shoes back on her feet, sudden movement startled Natsuki as she whirled around. Tomoe had just bolted up from the couch and made a mad dash to-she could only assume was-the washroom. Soon the sound of retching echoed in the silent apartment.

Frowning in disgust, but moved by pity, Natsuki made her way to the washroom. Green eyes took in Tomoe's form hunched over the toilet as she emptied her stomach. Gently, Natsuki gathered surprisingly soft, jade colored hair in her hands. With soothing motions, the bartender rubbed circles on the office lady's back to help settle the girl. Aiding the owner of the apartment in wash her mouth out, Natsuki lead Tomoe to the bedroom-as it was the only other room in the apartment. Helping the lady climb into bed, Natsuki brushed jade bangs off of Tomoe's clammy forehead. Once the lady was settled, and her breathing evened, Natsuki quietly left the room, and exited out the apartment.

It was almost two am by the time Natsuki made it out of the apartment complex and hailed a cab. Using the rest of the tip money, Natsuki was able to get halfway to Orphan, where she ran the rest of the way to pick up the bike.

By the time she tiredly pedaled back to the Ramen Bowl, Natsuki was surprised to see Mai up and loading the family's sole scooter up with the day's magazine delivery. "Oh my god, Natsuki, where have you been?" Mai gasped as she saw Natsuki wearily enter the restaurant's small parking lot. Quickly embracing her friend, Mai stepped back to give the girl a once over. "You didn't come home last night and I was so worried! You smell of sweat and alcohol..." Seeing the pale face, and dark circles under droopy eyes, Mai frowned. "Natsuki, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mai, thanks for loading the magazines for me." Natsuki said as she detangled herself from Mai's embrace. It was 3:50am, and she needed to get started on her route. She had twenty-five venders to visit, all before six am, or she would be fired. Over the past year, she was tardy three times, and this was her last shot. If there was one thing her delivery job stressed about, it was being prompt. All the daily magazines had to be at the venders before six, because that was when most business men and women made their way to work. So no matter how drained she was, Natsuki had a job to do, so she had to do it.

Mai on the other hand would have none of it. "There's no way I'm letting you leave Na-chan! You're exhausted! You'll likely get into an accident and injured if I let you go. I'll take your delivery route, you need get showered and sleep Na-chan. I'm not kidding!"

"I'm fine Mai." Natsuki said again, as she pushed the heavy laden old scooter out further into the parking lot. "Besides, if you go, who's going to run the train station booth with Takumi? You know he can't do it alone, and you know your dad will be busy here with the morning customers. I'm a lousy cook, so I'd do more damage if I tried to help Takumi...we both know it." Seeing the redhead pout and glance away, Natsuki knew she had won, she always did when she reasoned it like that.

"Fine..." Mai said dejectedly. "But just wait a moment, and I'll be right back!" Quickly running into the restaurant, Mai was only gone for a moment when she ran back carrying an insulated coffee cup. "It's the right temperature, so you can drink it now. Just be careful, okay? I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too." Mai spoke in a whisper as tears filled her eyes but refused to fall.

Taking the much needed coffee, and embracing the slightly younger girl, Natsuki squeezed Mai reassuringly. Almost a year ago Mrs. Tokiha had died in a traffic accident while she was crossing the street. It was a difficult time for all of them, and although she only knew Mrs. Tokiha for a short period of time, Natsuki had grieved for her. She too, knew the pain of losing a parent. For her, she lost both. "Hey, I'm going to be alright. Thanks for the coffee Mai. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably work yourself sick." Mai chuckled ruefully as she took the empty coffee cup from the ex-wanderer.

Natsuki mounted the scooter and started the engine. "You're wrong." Natsuki whispered with a careless smile as green eyes met lilic orbs. "I'd be dead."

* * *

Friday morning's alarm assaulted Tomoe's awake. With a moaning groan, she tried to ignore the noise, but it only served to intensify the pounding headache. She though of just skipping work, her boss probably wouldn't even know she was gone, but just the though of not seeing her lovely boss jolted her awake.

The movement sent bile up her throat, and dashing to the bathroom, Tomoe barely made it to the toilet before vomit exploded from her mouth. Struggling with keeping her hair out of the way, a vague memory of somebody aiding her surfaced to her mind. Ghost trails rubbed along her back, and a cool hand brushed away her bangs, made their way to the forefront of her mind. What had happened last night? Normally she would never get so shit-faced drunk. How did she manage to get home? Washing up and taking a hot shower, the gray eyed woman tried to reconstruct the events last night despite the pounding in her skull, but to no avail.

By the time Tomoe reached the office building, she was impeccably presentable, with no traces of the slightly lingering hang over. She greeted co-workers and friends as she made her way to her desk in the advertising department of the Bank of Windbloom. Casting a lingering glance at the closed door of the head of the department, gray eyes traced the engraved name plate on the glass door. "Shizuru Viola." she whispered in longing as she watched said woman glance through paperwork. Shizuru never once looked up, even though Tomoe stood motionless, just watching her for several minutes.

"Tomo-chan...you don't look so good." a voice spoke from behind. Turning, Tomoe faced her childhood friend, Miya Chochette, a short brunette with large violet eyes. "Where did you go last night? I thought we were going to that new night club with the girls last night?"

"I'm fine Miya," Tomoe said as she flopped on her chair. Opening drawers until she found the hang over medicine, Tomoe motioned for Miya to get her some water. The girl did so without question as she waited for her friend to get settled. "How was the club?"

Lingering by the desk, Miya studied her co-worker's immaculate face. "It was fun, we missed you though. Maybe we could all go out again tonight? It's the week end after all."

"Maybe." was all Tomoe said as she started the computer and dismissed the brunette.

Lunch came, and casting a pining glance at the boss' door, Tomoe left to the cafe with the other girls. As she opened her purse to pay for the order, gray eyes noticed a crumpled receipt at the bottom of the bag. As the group of office ladies settled at one of the tables outside, the cool summer air greeted them. It was sunny with clear skies; the perfect day for not being at work, the girls at the table were saying.

Unfurling the wadded up paper, Tomoe curiously read the transaction. It was from some bar called Orphan, and apparently she spent close to a hundred dollars there on whisky. It would certainly explain the headache and memory loss she had.

"What's that?" Miya asked as she leaned over, reading the small paper in Tomoe's hand.

Crushing the paper again, and tossing it aside, Tomoe focused on the food before her. She was hungry and she couldn't remember what exactly happened last night, so she didn't want to bother with it. "It's nothing." she said as she speared a tomato from the salad.

"I've never head of Orphan. Is that were you were last night?" Miya asked curiously. The other girl's similarly have never heard of the place, and assuming it was a new club that only Tomoe knew of, they all clamored for the gray eyed woman to take them there tonight.

With a sigh, Tomoe agreed, if only to get the others to leave her alone. Reluctantly, she figured she might remember the happenings of the other night should she return to the bar. So with the new plan in mind, the group of women finished their lunch, and returned to the office.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Mr. Tokiha asked his daughter as she returned from the upstairs living quarters. He was sitting at one of the empty tables by the window. The newspaper forgotten and the tea cup empty. It was late afternoon, and in a few hours the restaurant would be busy again.

Sighing as she refilled the tea cup and took a seat, Mai stared at her hands. "She lost the delivery job today. The scooter broke down halfway through, and if it wasn't for Mr. Scott, Na-chan might have been hit by traffic, she was so tired. She was walking along the side of the road for miles Mr. Scott said."

Reaching across the table, Mr. Tokiha squeezed his daughter's hands. "It's alright dear, at least she's okay. I never liked Natsuki working at that delivery service anyways. They were always too mean, and they didn't even pay her for the gas money. At least now she can get some rest." Seeing his daughter nod, Mr. Tokiha smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it will all work out. It always has."

"Yeah..." Mai said distractedly. Looking out the window, lavender eyes watched her brother water the plants outside. "But I just feel bad for Natsuki. She was helping a patron get home last night she said, but it ended up making Na-chan too tired she couldn't focus on the delivery route this morning. It's good that she was being nice, but dad, she should have just said 'no.' I'm sure someone else could have helped the stranger out. It didn't have to be Na-chan"

"I know sweetheart. But it might be better this way." Chuckling at his daughter's obvious distaste of word choice, Mr. Tokiha rose from the table. "Remember all things, happiness and sadness, even out. Luck is what you make it to be."

"Does that same logic apply to what happened to Mom then? To Takumi?" Rising with anger, the frustration radiated off of the girl. "So you're saying that mom's death was good luck? That Takumi's heart problems is just evening out our happiness? Cuz that's what it sounds like!"

"Please Mai," Mr. Tokiha said as he looked away sadly. Tiredly. "That's not what I said; you know what I mean. Life is endless suffering, but it is how we deal with it, that allows us to endure it. We are given moments of turmoil so that others can aid us. Through each other's kindness and compassion, can we ever truly find contentment. Your mother taught me that." Locking lavender eyes with his daughter, he pleaded with her to understand. "Have you already forgotten?"

Lowering her eyes, Mai exhaled a heavy breath. "I know...but still... I just miss mom."

"It's alright Mai," Mr. Tokiha said as he embraced his daughter. "I miss her too."

Turning away from the private moment, Natsuki slipped out the back door from the kitchen. Stuffing her hands into worn jeans, the raven haired woman walked out the back alley. Although she had slept for nine hours, she still felt exhausted. Now with no job to report to, and not having to go back to Orphan till Monday, Natsuki wandered the narrow streets of westside Fuuka.

The area was old, and the streets narrow and crowded. It wasn't a poor area, but it was definitely neglected. Going where her feet lead her, Natsuki couldn't help but ponder over the events of the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps if she had just left that woman, Tomoe, to her fate last night on the streets, she would still have her delivery job. But then the old scooter would have still broken down and made her late, thus getting her fired. So maybe it didn't matter that she helped the odd patron out or not; she would have still be out of the delivery job. However she would have had all the tip money she earned that night, as well as several hours of sleep.

With a sigh Natsuki flicked ebony hair across her shoulder and kicked an empty can away. Takumi was due for another hospital check up next week, and she wondered where the Tokihas were going to get the money to pay for the visit. The Ramen Bowl only ever broke even, and the train station booth Mai and Takumi ran in the morning to afternoon everyday just made enough to pay the other bills. It was Natsuki's delivery job that helped pay for all the personal expenses, both the family's and Natsuki's.

Now that that income was lost, what was she going to do? Sure she didn't need to give the money to the Tokihas, but she didn't make enough to support herself, and they needed it. Although they often refused to take her money, Natsuki insisted it was 'rent' as she liked to call it. Of course it was much smaller than most places charged for rent, but it was everything she earned, and she wanted them to have it. They took her in; fed her; clothed her. They accepted her into their family, treated as such, and loved her as one of them. She was one of them; so their concerns were her concerns.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Takumi asked as he caught up to the brooding girl. They walked in silence for a few paces until Takumi spoke again. "No one blames you, you know. The scooter was bound to break down, it's so old."

Half smiling at Takumi's easy grin, Natsuki shrugged. She loved the young man like the brother she never had. He was so easy going and always smiling-just like Mai. One would never have guessed he had heart problems and was constantly weak, he hid it so well. "Yeah I know... I just needed some air is all." Nodding his head in acceptance, the pair continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

After reaching the old catholic church, the duo began the journey home. It was past five when they returned to help set up for the evening diners. Mr. Tokiha and Mai welcomed Natsuki back with a quick hug before they both returned to the open kitchen behind the bar top. That left Natsuki and Takumi to set up all the tables and chairs for the night. Soon the steady trickle of usual customers would gradually flow in, an the night would ware on.

* * *

Sayuri and Yayoi linked arms as they strolled ahead of Miya and Tomoe, laughing uproariously. They had been bar hopping for nearly three hours trying to find Orphan, as Tomoe couldn't recall where it was located, and they were having a great time. It was past ten o'clock, and all the girls were having a fun night on the town, as they were all a bit tipsy.

It was as they were passing the mouth of a narrow street, that the soft glow of flickering neon red lights caught Miya's lavender eyes. 'Orphan' the old sign read, with the letter 'p' flickering on and off. Frowning distastefully, Miya dutifully called Tomoe's attention to the decrepit looking pub. "That can't be it, can it Tomo-chan?"

Upon seeing the familiar establishment again, Tomoe instantly recalled the events that happened last night. The small dingy pub. The low hanging green over head lamps. The smoke lingering in the stale air, swirling in the cramped room. The retro songs playing from the beat up jukebox. They all seemed to fade dimly in comparison to the memory of clear viridian eyes, and long raven hair. The clean cut and young bartender came into focus, as memories of a gentle hand slowly rubbed circles on her back, and held her hair as she puked, came back to her.

Tomoe blushed as she quickly turned a way. "That's not it." she said as she pulled Miya along with her. "I don't remember that place at all. It's got to be down another block or so. Come on, Sayuri and Yayoi are leaving us." Miya frowned, but she followed Tomoe willingly back through the moving travelers, leaving the secluded pub behind.

* * *

AN: I had wanted to post this last night, but my power went out. It was so peeve worthy that everyone across the street from my house had electricity, whereas all the houses on my side of the road were without. It happens all the time, it's so infuriating!

Anyways...for those of you that has guessed it, yes, this will be a Tomoe/Natsuki/Shizuru pairing. Ever since I've watched Mai Otome years ago, I was intrigued that Shizuru would say that Tomoe was similar to herself. I've always found the threesome interesting, and well, now that I've come into some free time, I can't help but get carried away by it. Flamers are welcome, it won't stop me from exploring this interesting dimension! So R&R and let me know what you think.

On the side note...I was looking for the spelling for Tomoe's last name earlier today, and happened upon the American Mai Hime web site, or some form thereof. Anyways, by curiosity I watched the trailer, and I was shocked speechless by the English dub! Gasp! It really put me off of the series, and I'm afraid I'll be mentally scarred for life. I honestly think I'll be going back to KiGo for a bit...x_x

Until then, best regards,

-Jyuami


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay this is the last warning! This will be a Tomoe/Natsuki/Shizuru three-some. So if this offends you in anyway, just turn back now.

Special thanks goes out to my two wonderful Betas Balticbard and Charmed131~! You to ladies are simply divine! Also thanks to all those that has reviewed, faved, and tagged this story on an alert. You guys/gals are just amazing! I'm actually kind of surprised by how well received this threesome pairing is... anyways on with the chapter!

Also in regards to the reviews I am unable to reply to:

silverwolf: thank you for the comment. I shall continue to write so long as my muse allows. I'm glad to know you're enjoying it!

Extern: cool i'm glad to find a fellow believer in Tomoe/Natsuki = possible! =D

MissIzzyB: Thank you for your continued support! I'm glad you like this so far, and I can only hope that I'll be able to keep you interested. =D

Standard Disclaimer still applies...

Chapter Three

* * *

Saturday morning started at four thirty am for Shizuru. Even though it was the weekend, the blonde still woke up early, and prepared for the day as if it was any other ordinary day. At five thirty Shizuru left her flat, and walked the short distance to the tea shop she ritually visited every morning for the past year.

"Good morning, Anh." Shizuru greeted the tall blonde behind the counter. Taking a seat at the table, Shizuru discreetly glanced at the book stand a few feet away where an old man stood. The old man was listening to the morning news on the radio, as usual. There was no sign of the person Shizuru was looking for yet, but in a few minutes though, the delivery girl would show up, as usual.

Although Shizuru didn't know the girl's name, she knew a lot about her. Every morning at eight till six, the delivery girl would pull up to the curb in an old beat up scooter, and deliver the day's bundle of newspapers and magazines. The girl was a good worker, (she never failed to deliver her load; save for thrice when she did not show up). The girl was also a hard worker (as she once said in passing that the magazine booth was the last of twenty five stops she had to visit all over town). She probably did not have a high education (hence the delivery job), and she probably didn't get paid much either (her worn out cloths and rusty scooter attested to that). Yet despite the girl's plain clothes, Shizuru had to admit that the girl was pretty. Definitely not the typical 'girly' pretty (she didn't wear any cosmetics that Shizuru could tell), but still, the girl had a certain allure that captured Shizuru's attention. Also the girl was focused on her work (a trait Shizuru admired); but the girl never seemed to notice Shizuru (which impressed her greatly). So it was with determined fascination that Shizuru continued her silent observations of the delivery girl. Perhaps one day, the pretty delivery girl would notice her, and never knowing which day that would be, Shizuru diligently waited, and watched for the delivery girl.

"Morning, cousin dear," Anh greeted as she poured Shizuru the usual mug of green tea. "You're a bit early today. But don't worry, I haven't seen 'her' yet." Anh said with a wink and a grin as she handed over the mug of tea.

Shizuru frowned into the cup as she took a sip of the liquid. Fighting the light blush of embarrassment, Shizuru made a quick glance towards the news booth next to _Anh's Tea and Coffee Stop_. "I don't know what you're talking about Anh." Shizuru said with a nonchalant tone. "I only came to get my morning tea; yours is the best in all of Windbloom after all."

Propping her elbow atop the counter, Anh's light blue eyes sparkled in mirth, as she cradled her cheek. Staring at her cousin, Anh's grin grew wider as she leaned forward, as if to share a known secret with the younger woman. "No need to deny it, Shizuru, as I've already figured out your little game. Now I know there is more to your tea _enthusiasm_ than you let on. True though, I do sell the best tea in all of Windbloom Kingdom, but you can't deny that you don't find the delivery girl the next booth over to be just as enjoyable. I mean, why else would you come every day for the past year, hmm?" To Anh the signs were clear, especially the way Shizuru would stare intently at the delivery girl, no matter how brief the look was, it was almost impossible to get Shizuru's full attention while the delivery girl was present. It was amazing that Anh didn't make the connection sooner, especially when Shizuru would show up just before _she_ arrived, and leave soon after _she_ left. Anh mentally kicked herself for not noticing it all before. So Anh couldn't help but gloat now that she'd cornered her cousin.

Smiling, despite having her secret spoken of so openly, Shizuru gently placed the mug of tea back on the counter. It was time for damage control. Anh was sure to over exaggerate the situation. After all, Shizuru was only curious about the girl, and it was nothing serious. So with a sigh of playful remorse, the ruby eyed woman touched her cheek. "Ara, ara... such amusing assumptions one will dream up with nothing to do. Has business been so slow lately that you've resorted to imagining up these matters?"

Anh chuckled at the way Shizuru dodged her inquiries and statements, successfully wiggling out of the corner Anh had backed her into. It just meant that Anh's guess was dead on, and Shizuru was trying to lighten the situation. It was so like her cousin to change the topic to avoid the truth of the matter. Not that Anh was going to give up though. "Really now Shizuru, we've known each other since we were kids! Do you honestly expect me to believe you have no ulterior motives when you see me every morning of the week for the past year, and at Grandmother's house on the weekends? You may be addicted to tea, but I know you've become addicted to seeing that pretty girl's face too. Although why you haven't done anything about this girl, is just beyond me! It's been over a year, surely you should have done something by now. Do you even know her name?"

"I do not recall seeing you at grandmother's house these past few weeks; so how can you say I'm not here to visit you, dear cousin?" With a light smile, Shizuru retrieved the mug and took another sip. She chose to ignore everything else her cousin said tactfully. She didn't think anyone knew of her little crush, and wished it to remain that way. It was just a crush. It'll go away eventually, so there was no reason to make a big deal about it. It's not like she was like _that_. She wasn't like her cousin; she wasn't a _lesbian_. At least Shizuru didn't think so.

It was just curiosity after all; it will pass with time, Shizuru would tell herself. She was sure of it. So she didn't understand why she felt she had to see the delivery girl everyday; she just knew she always felt excited when she did. The girl was due to make the morning delivery in a few minutes too, so Shizuru patiently waited. It was worth having to endure Anh's sudden interest in her life; she was sure. Nevertheless it was still a bit embarrassing, so Shizuru had to change the subject quickly. "By the way, will you be at Grandmother's house this evening?"

"Nah, I've got a date with Laura. You?" Anh spoke distractedly as she served another patron. Usually she was busiest during the weekday morning rush. On the weekends, only a few people were up this early in the morning (aside from her cousin), to be purchasing tea or coffee. With only her cousin seated at the little shop on the busy street, it provided the perfect environment to share gossip and advice. If only Shizuru was in a talking mood. She rarely ever was.

"I'll be spending the day with Mikoto. She has recently returned from the Shrine of Miroku in the Black Valley. City life is new to her, and she'll be staying here for a while. So Reito thought it would be good for she and I, to get to know each other more." With downcast eyes, Shizuru lightly traced the rim of the tea mug with her index finger. She didn't see the sharp frown Anh sent her way, she was too caught up in wondering why the delivery girl had not showed up yesterday, and if she would show up today.

With a loud huff, Anh tossed the white cloth aside, as she seated herself across from her cousin. "I don't even understand why you still go out with him." Anh said as she languidly refilled Shizuru's mug with hot tea. "We've known Reito for years, he's like a brother to us. I can't imagine kissing him, it'd be like kissing you. No offense, but that'd still be kind of weird! So I don't know why you have to 'get to know' his sister too. Isn't she just a half sister? Why bother if you ask me."

Lightly blowing on the steaming liquid, Shizuru avoided Anh's gaze as she watched the lonely street. She had hoped to see the delivery girl on her way to the news stand, but she had no such luck. Turning back to the conversation at hand, Shizuru locked gazes with Anh. "Mikoto is a good girl. She has an innocent and sweet aura about her. Besides, I want to get to know her myself. As for Reito..." The two women had spoken over the issue of her dating Reito countless times, and it was becoming tiresome. Yet it seemed she had to constantly remind Anh, and defend her reasoning. "...We look good together. We're a perfect match. How many times do we need to discuss this?"

Ignoring the way Shizuru adamantly (tiredly) tried to defend her relationship with Reito Kanzaki (which was more like a continuation of friendship in her opinion), Anh could only shake her head sadly at young woman before her. "Until you get some sense in your little head of yours cousin." Anh rolled her eyes as she poured herself a mug of tea. Shizuru was in so much denial. "You can't be Grandmother's doll forever. Just because she wants you and Reito to wed, doesn't mean you should. You have your freedom. Use it!"

"And I suppose being excommunicated from the family is your idea of being free?" Shizuru asked with a quirked smile. "I happen to have more than enough freedom abiding by Grandmother's wishes, than not. And besides, Reito is a good man. He loves me and-"

"You don't love him." Anh cut off with a bored tone. Ignoring the tea she had yet to touch, blue eyes bore into Shizuru's guarded orbs.

"One needn't be in love to marry." Shizuru said with such dignity, it was impossible to deny she believed it to be true.

"Ah, that's your mother talking again, isn't? She was never in love with your father, and made it a point to show it." There was a brief pause in which neither woman spoke, but Anh was never one to keep silent. "So...will you be like your mother, and have a lover on the side too?" Looking over to the news booth, Anh knew Shizuru's eyes followed her own. "That delivery girl is rather cute. Working class though, so she'll never really be accepted by the family; but I'm sure Grandmother will turn a blind eye to her. She does to all the families' lovers and mistresses."

Snapping crimson eyes back to Anh, Shizuru silently fumed at her bold cousin. How dare she talk as if she knew the feelings and thoughts that Shizuru had! Three years her senior, Anh was the black sheep of the family and generally shunned. She was a love child, a lesbian, and a college drop out. She was unclaimed, dismissed, and ignored by the family; yet Anh had never cared about all that. Ahn lived, and loved, as she pleased. It was originally Shizuru who chose to befriend Anh as their mothers were sisters, and so they became the best of friends, which was mostly due to Shizuru's determination. Yet at times, even Shizuru became annoyed at the blunt woman. Although Anh could be subtle and eloquent at times, she could be just as crude and tactless all the same. "Just because you are the result of an extramarital union, does not give you the position to impose your views on me, Anh."

With hands raised in surrender, Anh saw the subtle anger that shimmered in Shizuru's eyes. Although she was a bastard child, and normally looked down upon in the family, she didn't want to anger the one, of the only two people, she still spoke with in the family. "Hey hey, calm down. You know me; I'm the product of love, so I believe that you should be able to freely love is all. You like the girl," nodding her head in the direction to the news booth, the delivery girl still absent, "so I think you should go for it. Talk to her, at least once Shizuru! You never know, maybe you'll get a chance at finding true love too."

Unmoved by the reassuring grin on her cousin's face, Shizuru stood from the wooden seat. Now she remembered why she only visited her cousin briefly in the mornings. Although Shizuru knew the things Anh said had merit, and a part of her agreed with the taller woman, she refused to do anything on the matter. She wasn't like Anh. She wasn't brave enough to oppose the family, and break out of the mold they've set. Although Shizuru knew, Anh was also only able to do so because she wasn't really a Viola like herself, she still felt a little envious of the tall, blue eyed woman. She just couldn't do the things Anh did, because the consequences and responsibilities on Anh, was nothing compared to the responsibilities and duties Shizuru had to uphold.

It wasn't fair, but she was _born_ a Viola.

Sighing to herself, Shizuru placed money for the two cups of tea down on the counter. Sometimes, she wished that she too was a creation of love between her parents, and not just a duty bound entity. She was born because it was required; it was her father and mother's duty to have a child, and they obeyed. It was her duty to be the perfect child, and she too, obeyed. It was tradition; it was etiquette; it was the life in which Shizuru was born into. To break out of it, was to commit suicide. A bleak prospect, and one Shizuru had no intention of fulfilling.

Glancing at the small digital clock behind Anh, Shizuru turned away. It was ten past six, and still no sight of the alluring delivery girl. It was past the time, so she knew the girl would not show up. Over the past year that she had been silently watching the delivery girl, the girl had only been late thrice. Yesterday was the fourth time, and today it was the fifth. Perhaps she should take this as a sign that she should give up, Shizuru though as she left Anh's shop.

"Just try it, Shizuru! You won't lose anything if you just try!" Anh shouted behind her as Shizuru paused in front of the news stand. With a mental sigh, Shizuru decided to at least humor her cousin who watched her so avidly. Anh was her favorite cousin, and always gave good advice when she needed it. She was always there and supported her whenever she could, so Shizuru felt like she at least owed it to Anh to make an effort.

What could it hurt if Shizuru spoke to the delivery girl?

Shizuru had been curious as to the girl's absence anyways. Briefly Shizuru wondered if the girl had become sick, or if she got into an accident. Frowning, she stopped herself from imagining any other dreadful possibilities, and decided she would at least ask the vender just to be sure. "Ara, ara.." Shizuru's melodious voice called to the old man that managed the booth. "I was wondering if today's issue of Windbloom Times has arrived yet? Usually it is delivered at five till six."

The usually gruff man, upon seeing the beautiful regular customer of the past year, instantly smiled at the polite young woman. With a deep voice he replied. "Oh Miss, I was wondering when you would arrive for your daily paper! It was actually delivered earlier today, the new delivery boy is really prompt! So now you won't have to wait until the last minute to get your paper anymore."

Although the old man smiled warmly and readily gathered the morning paper Shizuru always purchased, she couldn't help but feel a little startled. A little disappointed. She hid it well as she smiled at the white haired old man and paid for the paper. "I see. Well that's rather good for you now then, isn't it? Whatever happened to the old delivery girl though, I wonder...?"

"Ah that girl was never really prompt." the old mad said with a shake of his head, "she always delivered here just shy of being late y'know! I'm just glad the new boy that's working doesn't have me as the last stop, like that girl did. I always lost a lot of money because customers didn't have time to wait for their magazines to show up y'know. Like yesterday, she didn't even show up at all, that was why I didn't have your paper then Miss."

"I see...well thank you then Sir. I must be going now, so do have a good day." Shizuru spoke as she clutched the paper in her hands tightly. Nobody noticed the papers crumpling in Shizuru's slender hand but Anh.

"To you too Miss!" the old man called out as the blond walked away. Anh made a mental note to talk to Shizuru again. Pulling out her cell phone, she canceled her date with Laura that evening and decided to talk to Shizuru instead. Out of the whole extended, and large Viola family, Shizuru was the only one that cared for her, so Anh decided that she would at least help Shizuru find some happiness. Even if Shizuru was in denial, Anh could clearly see she fancied the delivery girl, so she would do everything in her power to try to get them together.

* * *

Saturday afternoon was a sweltering hot day. Unlike Mr. Tokiha's native Zipang, where the unbearable humid summer heat proceeded monsoon rains, summers in Windbloom were arid and dry. However the forecast for the week foretold of a rapid storm coming down from Cardair, and would bring the much needed (flooding) rain in two days time. Until then, the weather would be hot and increasingly humid. It was the perfect time to repair the roof before the storm came Mr. Tokiha reasoned, as it was expected to be clear skies until Tuesday.

Mr. Tokiha had wanted to fix the leaking roof weeks ago, but at the time, they didn't, and still don't, have the money to hire a proper contractor to do the work. Now with the storm headed in, they really had no choice, and the roof couldn't be put off any longer. So with Takumi, Mai, and Natsuki all agreeing to help, Mr. Tokiha went out to buy the supplies needed to repair the roof himself. How hard could it be? He would often ask aloud with a large grin. He had the full confidence that with everyone's help, they could get the job done, and save some money while they were at it. They didn't really have the money to spare, but surely the bank would understand if they were a little late on their mortgage.

Taking the repaired scooter and a small trailer, Mr. Tokiha had left in the morning, and had yet to return. Natsuki and Mai had cleaned the gutters all morning while Takumi made the noodles and prepared the ingredients for the restaurant that evening. With his weak heart, it was unanimously decided that he should take care of the restaurant, for fear the heat would weaken him further.

After the break for lunch, both girls were exhausted and overheated from being out in the sun all morning. Without the supplies to fix the roof, and all the food for the evening already prepared, Mai, Natsuki, and Takumi had nothing left to do. With the decision to rest until Mr. Tokiha returned, Natsuki and Takumi headed off to the grocers to buy some ice and sweet potatoes for the evening. Left at home alone, Mai was content as she reclined on the veranda, as the small wind chime danced in the soft breeze.

As she waited for her father and the others to return home, Mai listened to the buzzing call of the cicadas, the humming of the dragonflies, and the sounds of children playing off in the distance. The smoke of the mosquito pump billowed in the air languidly as Mai slowly fell asleep. Resting peacefully, it was with an alarming start, that Mai yelped loudly as something crashed into her. The force of the impact sent the redhead sprawling from the lounge chair, on to the wooden patio, where she groaned in pain.

Tentatively, Mai tried to sit up, but was halted as the thing that crashed into her, loomed above her. The sight of a salivating young girl with large golden eyes caused Mai to shriek out in alarm. Instantly the smaller woman jumped away startled. Scooting back along the polished veranda, Mai kept anxious eyes glued on to the unknown attacker. "O-Oi~! Who are you? W-what do you want?" she asked as she groped blindly for something to defend herself with.

The girl with short raven hair did not seem to care or notice the redhead, as she tilted her head back, and took a deep whiff of the delicious scents in the air. With a dopey smile, and glazed over golden eyes, the girl moved around on all fours-as if she were an animal-as she tried to follow the smell of lingering food.

As lavender eyes watched the young woman move about the veranda, Mai couldn't help but quirk a smile at the sight before her. The girl, dressed in the simple robes of a monk, with large jizu beads about her slim neck, prowled around the veranda seeking a way into the house. As she turned this was and that, the rings on the staff strapped to her back would jingle, and seemed to calm Mai more than anything else. Although the entire situation was completely bizarre to her, Mai slowly approached the girl that acted more like a cat.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Mai asked. When the dark haired girl finally acknowledged her, Mai tried to smile honestly. She didn't want to startle the girl, she was only curious as to what the golden eyed girl was doing. "What are you looking for?"

Golden eyes sized up the taller woman before her, and seeing nothing but honest curiosity, the monk sat on her haunches. "Mikoto." she said as she watched the redhead. "Food." Mikoto moaned as her stomach chose that moment to loudly grumble. Slumping to the cool patio, Mikoto stared at the girl before her pitifully. She was so hungry, and she was lost too. In a panic once she realized she was lost, Mikoto had dashed down winding alleys and narrow streets trying to find her way back. It was only by chance that she caught a whiff of a delicious smell that led her to the redhead before her. She wanted to ask for help, but she was so hungry she couldn't move, let alone spare the energy to talk.

"Aww, you poor thing." Mai said as she watched the girl crumple to the floor. As the redhead moved the sliding door open to enter the restaurant, a loud rumble emanated from the petite monk, and with hurried steps, Mai was gone.

Feeling her body slowly start to shut down due to her high metabolism, Mikoto sighed in utter defeat as she felt her stomach eat away at itself. However just as she was about to succumb to hunger, the most delicious fragrance filled the air, and with renewed strength, the raven haired girl sat up. She was greeted by the sight of her salvation. With a waiting bowl of hot ramen, the lilac eyed woman had returned. Mikoto felt her mouth water at the sight.

Placing the bowl of hot ramen before the monk, Mai smiled and nodded encouragingly at the young monk. She had been taught to always be kind, and to help those in need. Right now, the girl, Mikoto, was in desperate need of food so Mai could not refuse. It was not the first time a member of the Tokiha family reached out to aid a stranger, and Mai was sure it would not be her last.

Eagerly breaking apart the chopsticks, Mikoto gave her thanks as she began to inhale the divine meal. All too soon the food was gone, but still hungry, Mikoto had humbly asked for more. With a delighted grin, she could not believe the kindness shown to her, as the generous redheaded woman brought her another bowl.

By the time Mikoto had had her fill, eight empty bowls of ramen were set aside, as she leisurely reclined on the patio floor. With a self satisfied grin, and closed eyes, the raven haired girl was content on just being in the presence of the benevolent women. She felt cared for, and protected, it gave her a calm feeling that was only offered in the sanctuary of the Temple, and has been missing since she arrived in the city. She wanted to stay with the redhead forever. However Mikoto's peace was not to last, as faintly, she heard her name being called. Sitting up on alert, the young woman listened carefully, honing in on the direction of the soft noise. It was Shizuru! She was calling her!

Standing up abruptly, Mikoto grinned happily. "Shizuru's here! Now together we can get back to Ani-ue!"

"Shizuru? Ani-ue?" Mai asked as she tilted her head in regards to the girl. "You mean your family is here for you? That's good."

With a wide smile, Mikoto crouched down towards the other woman. A type of eager innocence seemed to radiate from her. "What is your name? So I can tell Ani-ue that you helped me." Mikoto asked as she leaned in close to the startled woman.

"Mai Tokiha." the redhead replied with a hesitant smile. The young monk was acting as if there were people coming for her, yet Mai heard no one in the distance. Nothing but the shrill shriek of the cicadas.

"Mai! Thank you for everything, Mai!" Mikoto said as she embraced the shocked woman, and ran to the front of the restaurant. There she tapped the golden staff three times in offer of a silent prayer. "See you again Mai! Goodbye!" the monk called out as she waved goodbye and ran off in the distance.

"Goodbye...?" Mai echoed as she continued to sit at the veranda. It must have been the heat, she realized, because there is no way anyone traveled by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the way that girl Mikoto just did. "It's definitely the weather." she mumbled as she gathered all the empty bowls and took them inside to wash out.

"Everyone sure is taking a long time to get back" she mumbled as she washed the dishes, once again alone.

* * *

With a deep inhale, Tomoe stood before the dingy little bar off the main street in a narrow alley. The neon sign flickered, and caused a tinted red hue around the nearby objects. The low hum of the lights echoed and mixed in with the noise pouring off of the busy main street. Releasing her breath, Tomoe entered the bar.

The little atomic clock behind the bar read 8:17pm. It was still pretty early, but Tomoe wanted to confront the female bartender sooner rather than later. As the office lady walked through the low hanging smoke, and past the droopy green over head lamps over each table, gray eyes flashed around the little pub. She was expecting to find the raven haired girl behind the bar again, but so far, no sight of her. Only the large brown haired man was behind the counter, polishing a glass tumbler. _Typical_, she mentally scoffed.

Taking the seat at the end of the bar, the one she occupied the last time she was here, Tomoe decided she would get a lighter drink this time around. She wanted to talk to the girl, find out her name, and what she wanted when she helped Tomoe home that night. People always wanted something; they never did anything without a reason, or without a price. So it was strange to the silver eyed woman, that the bartender-a total stranger-would want to help her.

As far as Tomoe knew, nothing was missing from her apartment, or her purse. She had been charged for the whisky she guzzled, but nothing else. She knew she didn't give the girl a tip, so she couldn't get her head around the fact that this stranger helped her out and took nothing in return. They didn't know each other; so Tomoe was curious as to why the pretty bartender would help her.

As it was, Tomoe only knew the girl worked at the run down pub. She was the only female bartender, and she was tall with pale skin and dark hair. It was impossible to tell the exact color of her hair, since it was so dim in the bar, but Tomoe knew without a doubt, the girl had strikingly clear emerald eyes.

The girl was gentle too, as memories of soft hands lightly rubbing Tomoe's back would glide across her memory, and send shivers down her spine. Tomoe wasn't used to the feeling, and having the feelings coming from some stranger she met while she was drunk, was all the more confusing. She wasn't used to feeling this way, and she didn't want to feel this way. So with a determined smile, Tomoe signaled the bartender over for a cold beer. She would get him to talk. Even though the person she sought was clearly not there tonight, she would get the information she wanted, because Tomoe always got what she wanted. It was only a matter of time, and she was a patient woman.

* * *

Sunday morning came, and before the break of dawn, Mai and Takumi loaded the old scooter and small trailer with their morning supplies to sell at the train station booth. Their booth was bolted to the cement floor, and locked up during the day and evening. With a monthly rental fee, the Tokiha family stored all their cooking items and everything they needed to sell noodles during the early morning and afternoon rush. They only had to take the family's special homemade noodles, soup base, and the various fresh ingredients with them every morning.

With the basket of noodles at Takumi's feet as he drove, and with Mai carrying another basket of goods as she rode behind, the two siblings were off. They would be back when they sold out. Sometimes they would return home early, and sometimes they wouldn't be back until the evening as they tried to sell all of the fresh ramen, and not let it go to waste.

As Natsuki and Mr. Tokiha watched Mai and Takumi drive out of sight, they decided to get back to work on the roof while it was still cool. Even though it was still slightly dark out, in one hour it would start to brighten, and before long it would be too hot to continue working on the roof.

Climbing the ladder to the slanted roof of the two story building, Natsuki set the gallon of water on the flat ledge of the roof, and began to work on the area she left off on last night. When Mr. Tokiha had returned home last night, Mai and Takumi ran the restaurant while he and Natsuki began to peel the shingles off of the roof. They worked by section, and as they finished peeling the shingles off of one part of the roof, they would fix the water damaged wood, and re-tar and re-shingle as they went. Thus far, they were only one third of the way done.

As they worked, they spoke of mundane things ranging from any topic that came to mind, however most of the time, silence prevailed between them. It was a comfortable silence, as only the sound of their working permeated the early morning air.

* * *

It was late Sunday evening, and Tomoe was having dinner at a The Windy View with Rosalie Claudel. They had been friends for years, and that afternoon, Tomoe picked Rosalie up from the pier. The shorter blond had just returned from a trip in Zipang, and was eager to show off the new fashion designs in her little Windbloom shop. They had spent all afternoon in Rosalie's dress shop, and decided to have dinner together.

"So have you decided where you'll be staying?" Tomoe asked as she cut up a piece of the medium rare stake. "Or has the lease on your flat been renewed? You've only been gone for a year, surely your building would give you back your space."

Taking a sip of the white wine, Rosalie regarded the poised woman with a grin. "Hmm I suppose so. But you're the only one I've contacted. So naturally I figured I'd just bunk with you until I get everything sorted." The knife in Tomoe's hand stilled for a moment, and Rosalie's smile widened as she was able to break the woman's aloof nature, if only for a moment. All day they had been dancing around the matter, so Rosalie was delighted to see her sound decision to stay with Tomoe startle the woman so.

"I see." was all Tomoe said before she placed the piece of beef into her mouth and chewed. Rosalie's clear blue eyes watched the silver eyed woman's lips intently before looking up to meet steely orbs. "I suppose you forgot to mention that in your letters? We've been talking all day, and I suppose that slipped your mind as well?"

Propping her elbows on the table, knowing it was bad manners and not caring, Rosalie rested her cheek in an open palm. "Perhaps I did. What can I say? Being in your company makes me forget the insignificant details. Besides, I don't see a problem with it. Unless you've got someone there you haven't told me about, I don't see how the arrangement could be a problem."

Ignoring the challenge in the vixen's voice, Tomoe took a sip of the wine to clear her throat and bide her time. Unlike the woman before her, Tomoe was a proper lady, and as such, she chose her words and actions carefully. However in this case-in most cases with Rosalie-being a proper polite lady amounted to nothing. So it was better to be blunt than let Rosalie walk all over her, which was often the case. "Whether or not I have 'someone there,' as you've so eloquently put it, is not the case. Had you had thought to ask, I would have made arrangements, as it is now, I'm in no position to accommodate you." Not that she wanted to either.

"So you _do_ have someone there!" Rosalie exclaimed as she fell back into the stuffed chair surprised, and a little hurt by the admission. "I never thought I'd see the day you've actually settled for anyone other than Viola, since I highly doubt you've actually landed Viola. So come on, make with the details!" Although spoken cheerfully, Rosalie tossed a lock of curly blond hair over her shoulder impatiently. She needed to gather more information on this rival immediately.

With an unladylike scoff, Tomoe frowned at the woman across from her. The food momentarily forgotten, sliver eyes bore into sapphire gems. They were pale in comparison to the vivid emerald that plagued her for the past few days, but Tomoe pushed that memory aside. She had an old friend that needed correction, one that tended to often overstep her boundaries. If there was one thing that annoyed Tomoe the most about Rosalie, it was the blonde's sense of self entitlement towards everything and everyone she came in contact with. It never ceased to amaze Tomoe the things Rosalie would do, and say, and act, because she felt she was in her right to do so. "And what makes you think I don't have Shizuru at my house at this moment?"

"Puh-lease~!" Rosalie said as she violently stabbed a carrot. "You've been obsessing over that woman for how many years now? Seven? Eight?" Smirking at the non-rebuttal, the blonde chewed the vegetable. "Face it Tomoe dear, you don't exist in Shizuru Viola's world. No matter how much you watch her, or emulate her, or follow her around like a love sick puppy, she'll never notice you. You haven't got a snowball's chance in Hell! Eight years is long enough. You should give up, and stop wasting your time on someone out of your reach. There are plenty of gorgeous people, and with far better personalities, than the ever poised, ever perfect Viola. You just need to open your eyes and look around to see them." _I'm right in front of you._ Although she wanted to say it, Rosalie knew it was too soon, and too much. So she opted to spear another innocent carrot instead.

Scowling at the half eaten dinner plate, Tomoe suddenly felt full. She loved this restaurant, loved the food here-loved it because it was Shizuru's favorite restaurant-but she suddenly hated being there. She knew eight years was a long time to be harboring unrequited love for the ruby eyed woman, but she couldn't help it. It was familiar, it was trusted, it was the one constant in her life for the past eight years! So although Rosalie had a point, and even she knew she didn't have a high chance of Shizuru noticing her, she still couldn't let go. She couldn't just stop loving Shizuru Viola. It just wasn't something Tomoe could do, no matter how tired she was of the one-sided devotion.

"You're sleeping on the couch." was all Tomoe said as she resumed eating. She wasn't hungry, but she wasn't going to show Rosalie that she was disturbed by the blonde's rant.

"That's all I ask, for now." the sapphire eyed woman replied as she too returned to her meal. She would settle for the couch this time, but she was determined to show Tomoe that she was just as good, if not better than the unattainable Viola. Unlike Viola, Tomoe was never invisible to Rosalie, and if anything, she was hyper-sensitive to the gray eyed woman, and had been for the past few years. She didn't know if anything would ever become of their strange friendship, but Rosalie was willing to try.

* * *

Monday afternoon came, and the roof was finished. The debris was cleared, and the little two story house looked nice with its new shiny red shingled roof, and calm cream colored aged paint. The wood was also aging, and the house needed a new paint job, as some places were starting to peel, but that task could wait another year. Hopefully they would be caught up on their mortgage and could afford the paint then, but until then, they would live day by day.

With a self satisfied grin of accomplishment, Mr. Tokiha clasped Natsuki on the back. "Great job, Natsuki! We've finished in time before the storm, and it looks amazing!"

"Yeah." Natsuki blushed at the compliment, as she too, stared up at the house in pride. She helped do that. She had never felt so accomplished until that moment, and it was all because of the charity of the man standing next to her. She had never in her life, had the experience of having a loving family, or a house to call home. Until she met the Tokihas. They took her in when no one else would. They accepted her as one of them, and although they were poor and struggling, they gave her something no amount of money could buy.

"Lunch is ready!" Mai called out from the propped open front door.

"Well let's go! I'm starving!" Mr. Tokiha said. With his arm still around the younger girl, he guided her into the house. Their house, as she was one of them. It was something Mr. Tokiha never got tired of reminding Natsuki of, and although they were not related by blood, she was a member of the family nonetheless.

"Oi, wash up first!" Mai scolded her father as she slapped his hand away from the steamed dumplings. Smiling as Natsuki chuckled at her father's antics, Mai gently pushed the two towards the washroom under the stairs that lead to the residential part of the restaurant. "Mou, honestly, dad, you're just as bad as a little kid! Even Natsuki's got better sense than you!"

"You worry too much, Mai." Mr. Tokiha's lavender eyes met Mai's in the reflection of the mirror. With a smile he waited as Natsuki washed her hands first before washing his own dusty palms.

Still leaning against the door frame, Mai handed Natsuki a towel to dry her hands and forearms with. "How you endured dad that whole time is amazing Na-chan. You'd think a fifty year old man would be serious, but he still acts like a twelve year old!"

With a grin, Natsuki slipped past Mai, and walked back towards the table Takumi was setting for Lunch. "Eh...he's not that bad...for an old guy." With a wink over her shoulder at the last part, Natsuki and Takumi shared a chuckle at the offended protest Mr. Tokiha tried to put up echoed down the hall.

Lunch was a simple affair. Grilled fish, steamed dumplings, pickled vegetables, and rice. Nothing too extravagant, but it was delicious. After the meal, Natsuki headed up stairs to shower after Mai refused her help to clean up. She had to bar tend at Orphan that night, so she needed to sleep, was Mai's reasoning as she marched Natsuki up to the living area. With a soft smile, Natsuki stepped into the hot shower and allowed her muscles to relax.

Downstairs Takumi and Mr. Tokiha washed the dishes as they idly chatted about the weather. The storm was coming, as in the past hour during their lunch, the wind gradually picked up speed. With the radio on, they listened to the forecast and were thankful they managed to finish the roof before things got bad.

"Maybe I should take Natsuki to Orphan on the scooter tonight? Or do you think it would be better for her to just call in?" Takumi asked no one in particular as he dried the wok and set it aside.

"Well they say it's going to start raining later tonight or early tomorrow morning." Mr. Tokiha said as he passed his son the wok's cover. "I'm sure if it does get bad, Orphan would close up early."

"Do you think we'll get any customers tonight with the storm looming around though?" Mai asked as she wiped down the table top.

"I don't see why not." Turning off the tap, Mr. Tokiha wiped his hands on the sink towel. "Well it sounds like Natsuki is done with the shower. You two think you can handle it while this old man gets cleaned up?"

"Sure thing dad." Takumi smiled as he put the last pot away. "You should rest too. We'll wake you up before the evening rush. I'm sure onee-chan and I can take care of everything until then."

"Don't make me march you upstairs too Mister!" Mai said with a playful threat when her father refused to move from the kitchen, "It's okay dad. Takumi and I've got it covered. You and Natsuki did a lot of hard work. Go rest."

With a shake of his head, Mr. Tokiha ran his fingers through graying dark brown hair. "Just don't burn down the house!" he jokingly said as he ascended the stairs.

The living area above the restaurant was moderately large with a small living area, three bedrooms and one bath. After his wife died, Mr. Tokiha took Mai's room next to Takumi's, and had the two girls take the master bedroom next to the small living area. They needed the space more than one lonely old man did, he often told them, but the truth was, he couldn't stand sleeping in _their_ room without his wife Rin.

He had lived most of his live in this little house. It was the house he and Rin bought together when they first married. She managed the business, and he was the cook. They were the perfect pair, and later, they became a happy family of four. Although money was always tight, they were happy. With a sad sigh, Mr. Tokiha stood in the small living room, and stared at the picture of his late wife. She wore an infectious smile that lit up her dark blue eyes. She was the kindest person anyone could meet, but she was gone.

"Today Natsuki and I finished repairing the roof. Remember how I always used to put it off? Well we did it. Good timing too. A storm is coming in tonight, and it's supposed to be a big one." Smiling wistfully Mr. Tokiha lit a stick of incense at the altar, and caressed the framed photo. It was taken on Rin's forty-eighth birthday, just two months before her sudden death. Rin still looked as pretty as the day he met her all those years ago.

"Natsuki is a fine member of the family, Rin. She's just as helpful as Takumi and Mai. She's like the second daughter we always wanted after Takumi, and I guess she kind of is. Just wish you had a chance to get to know her better is all. But you already knew she was a good kid. You always were good at judging characters." With a soft chuckle, Mr. Tokiha stepped back from the little cherrywood shrine. "Well dear, I'm going to bathe and rest. Please watch over us as we go about our business."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if the chapter seems a bit short. I don't tend to stay focused on reading long chapters in one sitting. So I suppose you can expect chapters around this length, but with semi-regular updates. I seem to discourage myself when I think I need to write long chapters, so I end up shrinking and not writing anything at all. u_u lol... anyways, you know the drill, R&R and I'll see you next chapter!

-Jyuami


End file.
